


When Rosie Was There

by soren_poet



Series: Studio Ghibli x Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, When Marnie Was There (2014)
Genre: Crossover, I love the pun title and you can take it from my cold dead hands, I think Julekas depressed, Multi, When Marnie Was There AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: Juleka is sent away to live with her brother and alcoholic father for a medical condition where she meets Rosie or as everyone calls her Rose. As a budding friendship grows and maybe even more Juleka noticed something different about Rose.





	When Rosie Was There

She always lived in a bubble. Her life was made of bubbles. Everyone had their own personal prison bubbles. But they didn’t think of them as prisons. She never knew how they didn’t feel like prisoners. They could open the bubbles. Break others bubbles. Some tried to break hers but failed. She desperately wanted them to break hers. She wanted to be set free. She tried to be free. But a voice dug into her and told her not to. Telling her she’d hurt them. People told her it wasn’t her fault. That people acted irrationally outside their bubbles. She tried to find comfort in knowing it wasn’t her fault for everything 

But everything seemed like her fault. She told herself everything was her fault. It had always been her fault. Everything always flashed by in a blur. It never stopped.   
She didn’t dwell on things. If she moved fast enough maybe she wouldn’t hear the nagging voices. Maybe she’d break the bubble. She’d break the bubble between her and the outside world.   
The first thing she remembered thinking about was sitting on a train going to stay with the brother she never knew she had.

\/

The train felt empty. She felt empty. Everything felt empty. All she could do is stare at the endlessly rolling hills repeating over and over. 

When she finally arrived at the small town that her brother called home she was greeted by a faint seaside salt smell and her excited brother. 

“Jules I haven’t seen you since you were a baby!” Shouted her brother Luka excitedly, “ever since I came her to live with dad mom has being sending me countless photos of you!” He ruffled her hair. He was trying to break her bubble. All she could do was stand and deal with it.

\/

“You look so different in person!” Was one of the many things he said while driving them up to their remote cottage on the top of a hill. 

When they arrived he was still chattering on and on. Maybe he didn’t see the bubble swallowing away the words.

They got to an old run down house with many fruit and vegetables growing in the garden. Flowers twisting around the doorway drawing your eye to the entrance. Broken skate boards were littered around the house. It was clear that it was her mother’s old house.

 

\/

After leading her up a stair case he opened a door to their mothers old room. 

“This is where mom stayed when she was a child!” Luka exclaimed pushing the door further and making one of the hinges fall off. “Oops!” He said sheepishly, “I’ll fix that later. This is where your going to stay, juleka. Call me if you need anything” 

He left her standing in this basically strangers room. 

She peered around the room. Running her hand over the dust covered desk. The bed was messily done and books were left open like her mom left in a hurry. There were pictures around the room. Old Polaroid photos with names signed on them. There were calendars with x’d our days and circled days. Clothes were sprawled across the floor because the closet was over flowing with useless stuff. An unfinished and lazily drawn height measurement thing was scraped onto the wood walls. The room was flowing with life. Proof someone lived there. That they existed. Had grown and experienced life. Yet juleka wouldn’t leave a significant dent into the house. She never did that anywhere.

She unpacked her small travel bag and found a small stack of postcards. On the front there was her mothers address and name. On the inside at the top of the postcard there was ‘hi! It’s mom! I put a bunch of postcards into your bag so you can write me post cards about every week. Make sure to send me one once you’re settled down! Love -mom’ 

She threw the postcards onto the desk and she flopped onto her ‘home away from home’ bed. She picked herself up when she heard the cries of her brother to come downstairs for food.

 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever settle down in this ‘sea side cottage’. It felt pathetic. Her mom couldn’t stand her so she sent her away to stay with her brother that she barely knew existed and her alcoholic father who was currently flopped over the sofa sleeping while holding a bottle of whiskey.

\/

“Ok Jules we’re going to go into town so I’m going to get changed and you wake dad up ok?” Luka didn’t even bother waiting for a response before charging up the stairs. 

Well that’s another person who doesn’t care about my existence. She thought taking her fathers bottle of whiskey and taking a drink. A shiver was sent down her spine and her tastebuds responded negatively. She shook her fathers shoulders lightly. 

Her father looked like a man who had seen every nook and cranny of the world but wanted something more. A man who possessed all the wisdom in the world but yet still wanted more. The greedy man her mother warned her about.

After a couple of shakes he awoke and slapped her hand. “Who are you?” He barked holding one of his empty whiskey bottles up as a weapon, “take one step closer and I’ll kill you” He looked at her as if she had broken her bubble. He looked exactly like what she thought the voice in her head looks like. That’s probably what made her stomach drop. She felt goosebumps fly up her arms. A nightmare came to life.

Before her father had a chance to go through with his threats luka rushed to his dads side and grabbed the whiskey bottle and put it away. Her father recoiled in shock as Luka grabbed her hand and his and put them into a handshake. 

“Dad chill that’s my sister remember? Juleka!” He said trying to calm his dad down.

“Oh,” her father responded scrunching up his nose, “she’s the brat that caused your mother to divorce me.” He whipped away his hand and cleaned it on his shirt. In her mind she knew if her brother wasn’t here he would start calling her worthless. He saw the panic well up in her face so her father decided to toy around with her some more. “Listen up you worthless brat you ruined my life so you don’t belong here.” He screamed opening another bottle of whiskey. Ok it turns out her brother didn’t have to go for her to be called worthless.

“Ok dad let’s get to the car don’t want to scar the poor kid” luka said shooting her an apolitical look. 

\/

Through out the car drive Juleka’s father continued sending insult after insult towards her, picking away at her nonexistent self esteem.

Why can’t I just be normal? She thought. How is it so hard for people to like me? Why do I even care? Why don’t they like me? She could feel the tears rolling down her face while her father hurled insults at her. She so desperately wanted to tear her hair out. How could someone despise their own child? 

“Jules you can go down to the beach while me and dad go shopping ok?” Luka staring at her through the rear view mirror. The second she got the chance she bolted out of the car not bothering to ask were the beach was.

\/

When she finally managed to find the beach she let out a sigh and scanned the area. There was a treasure hunt? Litter cleaning group? Picking things off of the beach being lead by a girl with blond hair looking clearly disgusted. On another side of the beach there was a boy about her age sitting in a boat fishing. 

They were quite close to the shore so she could tell he was only pretending to fish to distract the young kids spewing insults at him. He took them without flinching – it seemed like it happened often. What a poor poor man. She thought. He must have spent along time in his bubble. When she heard a scream she decided to go check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this was really awkward and I know Juleka and Luka don’t have a dad but I gave them one. His names Greg. Most of his lines are based off my dad. And his personality. It’s my dad.


End file.
